Crusty Snake
Introduction~ Crusty Snake is the crustiest snake to have ever set foot(?) on the surface of the Earth. Although she's a quen, she tends to get bullied often due to her flake-prone skin, bouncing-off-the-walls personality, ect.. Appearance~ Crusty has the body of a snake, with a prominent mosquito-bite bump sticking out in the middle of it. Her body was originally designed to be coloured bright orange, but as people began drawing her in pink, the PCO fandom has become accustomed to seeing Crusty that way. Her hair is usually bright green and very wavy. Her mouth is wide, peculiarly shaped and constantly open. She has one large eye, quite similar to a cyclops, which is occasionally coloured pastel pink. Crusty also happens to have two arms branching off from a specific area on her body, which she calls, "non-existent arms / hands"; There is no reason in particular as to why she has them. Likings~ Crusty is known for loving Smith's, the chips brand. During the TAOPCO (The Adventures of Procras Crusty Olive) chapter, "CHAPTER 2 - LE WORLD OF CHAOS", Crusty argues against Olive regarding which chips brand is better - Doritos or Smith's. Unsurprising, Crusty takes Smith's side. Ships~ Prosty: Prosty is the ship name made for Procras x Crusty. Prosty is one of the most popular ships in the PCO fandom, since they share an intriguiting relationship have quite a lot of interaction time. In this relationship, Procras is supposedly the dominant of the two and Crusty is the submissive. Procras, although doesn't directly show it, has had feelings for Crusty since they first met. She has tended to express it in odd ways, such as kicking Crusty to the nine dimension and acting disgusted whenever she is around. Crusty, on the other hand, barely pays attention to Procras when her love interest, Parrot Ji, is around. Although Procras has tried to grab the snake's attention many times, Crusty is too busy drooling over the parrot to notice. This has lead to Procras giving up on the snake relationship-wise yet proceeding to bully her since it is one of the things she enjoys the most (other than going through her secret yaoi stash, of course). This ship is confirmed to be semi-canon. Carrot: Carrot is the ship name made for Crusty Snake x Parrot Ji. Carrot is a popular ship in the PCO fandom, since they share an undoubtably hilarious relationship and it is extremely clear that Crusty is head over heels(?) in love with the parrot. In this relationship, Crusty is surprisingly the dominant of the two and Parrot Ji is the submissive. The moment Parrot Ji is introduced ("CHAPTER 4 - LE OFFICIAL INTRODUCTION OF PARROT JI (A.K.A CRUSTY'S HUSBANO)"), Crusty reacts in a way that proves her love at first sight. She says exactly: "my heart just contracted suddenly. the world just stopped rotating. the universe is upside-down." After this remark, Crusty continues her obsessive behaviour over her indifferent love interest. Parrot Ji, like usual, barely pays to the snake, although she is constantly drooling over him. Crusty at first, upon noticing this fact, whined and cried that her senpai wasn't noticing her. But, not long later, she decided to ignore the fact that Parrot Ji would never really care about her and continue to love him despite that. This ship is confirmed to be semi-canon. Gender-bend~ Crusty's gender-bend goes by the name, "Sleek Snake", and is well known to own traits that relate to those of a pedo. Appearance: Sleek's appearance is similar to Crusty's, although there are a few evident differences here and there; Sleek's body is considerably thinner and smaller, his cyclops eye is half-shut in a suggestive way, his fingers are sharper, his teeth resemble that of a shark's when he grins and he has prominent dimples. Personality: Sleek is well known for constantly behaving in a sexually suggestive, flirtatious and pedo-like way. He enjoys using pick up lines on whoever he meets, but generally uses them on people that catch his eye (i.e. Productive start of TAOPCO chapter, "GENDER-BEND EXCLUSIVE CHAPTER (FEAT. LE ORIGINAL PEEPS)"). Although he may seem like a total pervert and pedo at first glance, deep down, he simply wants to be loved (reason for his R18+ behaviour). Extra Facts~ * Crusty immensely enjoys annoying Olive (i.e. calling her "mom", ect..). * Crusty loves anime (especially the Shonen Jump anime and manga, "Naruto"). * The ninth dimension has become something like a second home to Crusty. * Crusty enjoys listening to K-pop. * Crusty loves gaming. * Crusty has an older sister named Caterina, a little sister named Angela and a cousin named Bob. * Crusty was born during the Old Testament. * Crusty is extremely dirty-minded, thanks to the PCO squad.